


Duncan's dummy

by cuddlytuggie



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, agere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie
Summary: Duncan is hesitant on using his dummy, but as he uses hus dummy he regresses and becomes attached to it.
Kudos: 2





	Duncan's dummy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> An adorable agere story for comfort

Duncan's dummy  
One day, Duncan was in a grumbly mood, his driver gently patted him, "what's the matter boy?", asked his driver, "I dont want to pull passengers coaches!". Grumbled Duncan, Duncan's driver knew what to do.

he took Duncan's dummy out from his pocket, Duncan noticed the dummy and was hesitant on using it.  
"I don't want a dummy, I'm not a baby, and you're not putting that peice of plastic and ru-". But before Duncan could finish his sentence, his driver had given Duncan his dummy.

Duncan wasn't happy and spat his dummy out, "I dont want a dummy!!". Duncan shouted, but just as soon as Duncan said that, he regressed and a softer side came out, "i wan mah dummy!". Cried the little engine, Duncan's driver gently picked up the dummy and wiped the rubber tip with a white cloth, and gently gave the dummy to Duncan, Duncan's driver smiled and patted Duncan.


End file.
